Nerual
by montypython203
Summary: Set during S1. After dropping Rose off to visit Shireen, the 9th Doctor goes on an adventure of his own, where he encounters a young woman with an extraordinary power.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Nerual_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Set during S1. While Rose visits Shireen, the Doctor goes on an adventure of his own, where he encounters a young woman with an extraordinary power. Based on a dream I had._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, Doomsday wouldn't have happened. Which brings me onto this online petition I found. If you want the Doctor and Rose reunited in a movie, go to www(dot)petitiononline(dot)com/rosie111/_

_Author's Note: This is based on the first of the 70 odd Doctor Who dreams I've had.  
_

**Nerual  
**

Rose's friend Shireen was in hospital after a car accident, so the Doctor had taken Rose home to see her. He stood around uncomfortably in the waiting room, muttering about how the hospital should have a shop. Just then, Rose came back.

"How is she?" the Doctor asked.

"A little banged up, but not too bad," said Rose. "Minor concussion, ribs a re a little bruised, and a few cuts. But hey, it could have been worse."

"Yeah," agreed the Doctor.

"Actually…" said Rose, "…I'd like to stay for a few days, just 'til she gets a little better. Shireen's my best friend, she needs me right now."

"Oh," said the Doctor. "I, er, guess that's okay."

"What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Well, I just don't know how I'll manage a few days without movement," said the Doctor. "I've never been much of a sitting duck."

"I understand," said Rose. "Tell ya what – why don't you go on an adventure?"

"What?" said the Doctor.

"Just take the TARDIS and go somewhere on your own," said Rose. "Back in time, forward in time, another country, another planet … whatever."

"Er, are you sure about this?" asked the Doctor.

"If you're happy, I'm happy," said Rose, smiling. "Just come back in one piece, and make sure you don't land a year in the future."

"Ha ha," said the Doctor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So that's how the Doctor ended up alone in the TARDIS.

"Okay old girl, what do you wanna go?" he asked his ship. The TARDIS made a series of beeps, so the Doctor checked its readings.

"Hello … what this?" he said to himself. "According to these, someone or something is messing with time. I'd better check it out." He programmed the coordinates of the disturbance into the ship, and soon he was off. The disturbance was coming from the same year, but from a planet he'd never heard of, called Terrafin. While he was waiting, he continued to analyse the readings, but they made no sense.

"The way I see it …" he murmured, "… is that time is like a river of flowing water. But these readings suggest that something's blocking the flow. Most of the water/time gets past the blockage, but not all of it. And when a large amount is built up … oh, I'm here." The Doctor quickly checked that the planet could sustain life, and then he was out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sorry this one's so short. The next chapter should be up soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sight before him was breathtaking. Rolling green hills, a soft pink sky, and there seemed to be a strange golden glow in the air. And just ahead of him as a beautiful young woman. Well, in reality she was only 15, but with her long flowing blue dress and her brown hair blowing in the wind, she looked like a goddess. It was all the Doctor could do to stop looking at her. He forced his eyes down, remembering the task at hand – to track down the source of this disturbance in time. He'd programmed the tracker into the sonic screwdriver, so now he switched it on. Immediately it stared buzzing. 

"That was quick," he commented. "So where is it?" He pointed the screwdriver around in front of him, trying to find the spot where the signal was clearest. He finally found it, and began walking. As he did so, he couldn't help noticing that he was getting closer to the mysterious girl. At first he dismissed it as coincidence, but when he was less than a metre away from her the screwdriver was going crazy.

"Er, excuse me," he said awkwardly. The girl turned towards him, and he was immediately drawn to her eyes. They were blue, not icy like his, but deep and dark.

"Yes?" she said sweetly.

"Um, hi," said the Doctor. "I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Nerual," the girl said.

"Oh, nice to meet you Nerual," the Doctor said. "Listen, this might seem like a silly question, but do you by any chance know anything about a disturbance in time?" Nerual looked at him.

"I wondered if someone would find me," she said. "Someone who could help."

"Help how?" asked the Doctor.

"Take my hand," Nerual instructed. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told.

"You see those birds there?" said Nerual, pointing to some birds in mid-flight. "Watch." She raised her right hand and clicked her fingers. Instantly the birds froze in mid-air. The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes.

"You mean you can…?" he began.

"Oh nuts," said Nerual. The Doctor looked up, and noticed that the birds were starting to move. Nerual continued to click, but the birds were moving a fraction each time. In the end she sighed gave a final click and the birds flew away.

"You can stop time," said the Doctor.

"Yes," said Nerual. "I've been able to ever since I was little. I don't know how, I just can. But lately my powers have been deteriorating, as you observed just then. The spell will start to break, and then I have to quickly fix it."

"A disturbance in time…" the Doctor realised. "Nerual, I think I know why your powers aren't working. You've been using them all your life, and my guess is that you've never been able to stop all of time, just most of it. As you've gotten older, more time has slipped through."

"Oh," said Nerual. "Will I lose my powers completely?" There was something in her voice that struck the Doctor as odd. She didn't seem overly disappointed with the news. She sounded merely inquisitive.

"I don't know," confessed the Doctor. "But even if you don't, I'd suggest you stop using them, at least for a while. It isn't your fault, but you've caused a great deal of damage, and the universe needs time to repair itself. If you upset the balance of time any more, the whole universe could fracture."

"Oh my, I had no idea what I was doing would have that effect," said Nerual. "I suppose it's for the best that I stop using my powers. They've caused me nothing but trouble."

"How's that?" inquired the Doctor.

"It all started back on my home planet – Nagasor," said Nerual. "My father, who was a scientist, was doing an experiment to try to increase the intelligence of snails. But the experiment went wrong. The snails grew to about 4 metres tall and 2 metres wide, with their giant brains visible from the outside. They also grew stumpy little arms. But worst of all, they became hungry for power. And the first thing they set their sights on was me."

"How old were you?" asked the Doctor.

"I was 10 at the time," replied Nerual. "My father tried to destroy the creatures, which we called Gegs (Giant Evil Genius Snails), but they outsmarted him every time, and ended up killing him. My mother tried tot hide me, but the Gegs created a device to track any powerful sources that could manipulate time, so they easily found me. Except the machines couldn't cover great distances unless the power source was particularly strong. So my mother knew what she had to do. She sent me to this planet. It's peaceful, it's calm, it's barely inhabited, and it's too far away for those Gegs to ever find me. And maybe … if I do lose my powers … I can return home." She turned to the Doctor, a complacent smile on her face. But the Doctor had gone white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've got to go," said the Doctor. "Immediately." He turned back to the TARDIS and began to run towards it, but a large silver spaceship landed in his way. The doors opened, and the hideous Gegs came out, their giant brains pulsating with evil. He heard a scream, and turned to see another ship landing near Nerual.

"Stop time!" he cried to her.

"It's not working!" screamed Nerual frantically. "I don't get it, how did they find me?"

"It's my fault," said the Doctor. "I …" He trailed off as a large Geg approached him, an alien gun in its slimy hand. It pulled the trigger, and the Doctor knew no more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up in a bright white room. He was strapped to a table, and Nerual was lying beside him. She began to moan as she regained consciousness. 

"Gegs … all around me …" she muttered.

"It's okay, it's okay," said the Doctor. Nerual opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Oh Doctor, they got you too," she said. "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No, no it's not," said the Doctor. "It's mine. I found the disturbance in time and wanted to fix it."

"There's nothing wrong with that," said Nerual.

"Nerual, please," said the Doctor. "I wanted to fix it, so I tracked the signal … in my time machine. That obviously increased the amount of power on this planet, and allowed the Gegs to track you. I'm so sorry." Nerual was silent. She just stared into space.

"Nerual, please say something," said the Doctor.

"My arm's got pins and needles," observed Nerual. The Doctor gave a small laugh, but then stopped.

"Seriously though Nerual," he said. "Aren't you mad?"

"By hiding, I was just delaying the inevitable," answered Nerual. "If the Gegs could track me this way, they'd probably just think of another way to find me. And if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have stopped using my powers. So if what you said about the universe fracturing was true, the Gegs would probably be able to track me down then." She sighed.

"So what do you think's going to happen to us?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, the Gegs just want our power, so they'll probably steal your ship," said Nerual. "As for me, they can't extract my power, at least I don't think they can, so my guess is that I'll be their personal time-stopping slave for the rest of my life."

"I can't let them take my ship," said the Doctor. "Rose is waiting for me."

"Who's Rose?" asked Nerual.

"This girl that I travel with," replied the Doctor. "She's supporting a friend of hers right now, so she said I could go off and have an adventure without her. Now … I may never see her again." There was sadness in his eyes as he thought of her.

"You must really care about her," said Nerual.

"I do," admitted the Doctor. Just then 2 Gegs entered the room. The smaller of the two spoke.

"We have been sent here by our leader to talk to you," it said, looking at the Doctor. "Your machine sends our meters wild. It can control time, yes?"

"Maybe," said the Doctor.

"Our leader feels he would benefit greatly from your machine," said the other Geg. "He wishes to know how it works."

"Does he?" said the Doctor, an idea forming in his head. "I suppose I'd better show him then. Of course, you'd have to untie me." The Gegs turned to each other for a moment and talked the idea over. They then turned back to the Doctor.

"Very well," they said. They walked over to the Doctor and began untying him. When they were finally finished the Doctor added that he would also like to say goodbye to Nerual. He walked over to her, leaned down and took her hand in his.

"Stop time," he whispered. Nerual closed he eyes and concentrated with all her might. She held out her other hand, and clicked. She opened her eyes and looked at the 2 Gegs. They were completely stiff.

"Well done!" exclaimed the Doctor. He went to let go of her hand, but Nerual stopped him.

"_No!_" she said. "Whatever you do, _don't let go_. The last person who did so was Salimor Atkins, my best friend when I was 6 years old. In doing so, she became lost in time, stuck between the frozen and unfrozen world."

"Oh," said the Doctor. "Right then. Now, let's try and untie you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry about the wait, but I've got exams going on. In fact, most of this chapter was written in the last half hour of my Ancient History exam. _

The task of untying Nerual with only one hand proved exceedingly difficult. When it was finally done, they wasted no time in getting back to the TARDIS. This took a while too, partly because they had to find their way, but also because the pressure of keeping time stopped for so long was taking its toll on Nerual, whose normally flawless face was now hot and flustered. It was when they finally reached the TARDIS that the Doctor told her she could unstop time.

"Gladly," she said, clicking her fingers. "Wow. How did I manage that?"

"Maybe you just don't know your inner strength," suggested the Doctor, but he doubted this was the case. After hearing what Nerual had said to him earlier, he couldn't help wondering exactly what had happened to her while she was unconscious. "Anyway, welcome to the TARDIS."

"She's beautiful," said Nerual.

"How did you know it was a she?" questioned the Doctor.

"I can feel her," said Nerual. "Inside my mind."

_But only _I'm _meant to have that connection with her_, the Doctor thought. _How did…?"_

"Both your ship and I are sources which can defy the path of time, so we share a common bond," explained Nerual.

"Oh, right," said the Doctor. "Okay then, I'll just set the TARDIS to float around in the time vortex for a while. We'll be safe there." He busied himself pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"But then what?" asked Nerual. "With me in here, that makes me more traceable than ever! One source of time inside another."

"Well … I could take you with me," said the Doctor. "You could join Rose and I for adventures in time and space. I'm sure Rose would be happy to have you, as would I. Besides, having someone who can stop time would be handy to have." Nerual shook her head.

"You're not listening," she said. "If I stay with you, the Gegs will be able to follow me, no matter where I go. The combined energy of me and this ship will be like a magnet."

"Oh," said the Doctor, scratching his head. "Um, I guess I could quickly drop you off back or forward in time, then leave. I mean, you'd have to adjust to a new life and stuff, but…"

"No," said Nerual firmly.

"Okay," said the Doctor, getting slightly annoyed. "Then what do you suggest?"

"The only way to end this once and for all," replied Nerual. "Materialise in deep space."

"Oh…kaaay," said a confused Doctor, doing as she asked. Nerual smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"What are you going to do?" asked the Doctor. Nerual looked at him, her deep blue eyes staring straight into his. Without words, she communicated her message to him. The Doctor turned white.

"Oh no," he said. "Not that." He ran over to the TARDIS doors and stretched his arms across them.

"Please get out of the way Doctor," Nerual said calmly.

"No Nerual," said the Doctor. "There has to be another way. I'm not letting you do this." Nerual sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said. "She raised her fingers and clicked. She then slowly made her way over to the doors and moved the Doctor a good distance away. She traced the pattern of the panels with her finger, knowing what she had to do. She put one hand on the door handle and clicked with the other. The Doctor looked around in confusion for a moment, then saw Nerual by the door.

"Nerual…" he began.

"Goodbye Doctor," said Nerual, smiling. She opened the door and was instantly pulled out into the cold vacuum of space.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the last chapter. _

"Noooooooooooo!" screamed the Doctor, rushing over to the door. He looked out into space, and saw Nerual's lifeless body floating through it. As he looked at her, a single tear ran down his cheek. He closed the doors, then angrily looked up at the TARDIS ceiling.

"How could you let that happen!" he cried. "Why didn't you protect her?!"

_**I cannot keep someone against their will, **_answered the TARDIS in the Doctor's head.

"But she was just a child!" exclaimed the Doctor.

**_Yes, a child with a terrible burden, a burden that no one should have to carry. From the moment she stepped in here, I felt her pain. She was lost and alone. This was the only way she could find peace. _**The Doctor put his head in his hands.

"This is all my fault," he said. "If I hadn't interfered, she'd still be alive."

_**Don't think like that,**_ the TARDIS told him. _**Nerual had been depressed for a long time. She might not have looked it, but deep down inside she was hurting. She was like you, except she wasn't strong enough to handle it. But you've got to be strong Doctor. Not only for yourself, but also for Rose. **_The TARDIS stopped, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

"I think I've had enough adventures for now," he decided. "I'm going back to Rose."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He could have materialised a few days after he'd left, but the Doctor decided that that would be unfair. So instead, he managed to land outside the Powell Estate 6 hours after he'd left, which was how much time had actually passed. As he got out, he saw Rose walking towards him.

"Hello you," she said. "Land at the wrong coordinates or something?"

"Nope," he replied truthfully. "I just decided that you were more important than a couple of days worth of saving the universe."

"You _did_ land at the wrong coordinates," said Rose, laughing.

"No," said the Doctor seriously. "Rose … I had an adventure. One adventure. An adventure that made me realise that although I'm the last of my kind, I'm lucky to have someone who's there for me. Someone who'll share my pain. You're absolutely fantastic Rose Tyler, don't you forget that." Rose looked at the Doctor, wondering what he'd been through to come to this realisation.

"Um … thank you," she said simply. The Doctor grinned and gave his friend a hug.

"Well, since you're staying …" continued Rose, "… you can help with the washing up tonight."

"Oh no, I don't think so," said the Doctor. Rose gave him a playful shove, and he chased her up the stairs to her flat. Sometimes, he realised, it was good to have great power at your fingertips. But it was having fun with the people you care about that made life worth living.

**The End**


End file.
